The Gem of Darkness
by martin jun
Summary: What happens if a digidestined is chosen to be a servant of an evil entity? Pls R&R may contain bad language
1. Chapter 1

The Gem of Darkness

**The Gem of Darkness**

Hey! Just made my 1st digimon fanfic. Hope you will like it and give it good reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Tragedy

As usual, Tai and Agumon were strolling around in a forest in the DigiWorld. Nothing much was happening until they saw dark energy emitting left of their direction. They went to the direction of the darkness, only to find a figure made entirely out of dark energy.

"Hello digidestined." The figure said, and with that unleashed a powerful energy blast heading straight for Agumon. "Agumon, look out!" Tai said as he pushed Agumon away. It hit Tai at full force. "TAI! Nooooooo!"

Real World

The rest of the digidestined were at the park enjoying themselves and relaxing, all except Kari.

"What's wrong?" asked Davis. "Tai said he'd come to the park after he finishes somethings in the DigiWorld but he still hasn't come."

Gatomon, her digimon partner, just told her "Don't worry about him I'm sure he's fine and will come sooner or later besides time in the DigiWorld and time in the Real World is different."

While thet were talking, Izzy was busy with his laptop when the screen suddenly glowed, the Digi Gate opened and a wounded, scarred and bruised Wargreymon with cracked armor came out of it. He crashed a few feet away from Izzy. Everyone rushed to his side and helped him .

"Tai…trouble…need…help" was all he could say before he lost consciousness.

Everyone couldn't hear the message clearly, but they all knew one thing, Tai needed their help. They soon tended to Wargreymon's wounds and after a while he woke up disorientated and weak.

"So how are you feeling?" Joe asked him as he finished bandaging his wounds.

"My head's all fuzzy and I can't move my body that much. Wait, where's Tai?!"

Joe was surprised. "Don't you know where he is? You came out of Izzy's laptop alone."

"Damn it!" Wargreymon shouted angrily. "I couldn't take him with me! I've got to go back and help him!" He then tried to get up but was forced back down by the pain.

"You can't just go back now, your wounds are still fresh."

"I don't care! Tai need me right now and nothing you can do can stop me!"

His shout was actually loud enough for all the digidestined to hear. They soon came rushing to him with A LOT of questions but the most predictable question they all asked was…

"WHERE'S TAI?!"

Wargreymon was somewhat irritated for them to ask so loud. He then asked them to come closer so he can tell them what he remembered.

Back to when Tai and Agumon were attacked

"TAI! Wake up! Please!" Agumon said as he tried to wake up the still body of Tai. He then looked at the attacker, who just started laughing maniacally.

"Looks like everything went according my plan."

"What do you mean? Who are you and what did you do to Tai?"

"None of your concern fool! Now I'm feeling generous", as he chanted some incantations and in a burst of light Agumon digivolved into Wargreymon, "so I'll give you a head start, better hurry cause your wasting time. Oh and one more thing, I've permanently put you in your mega stage cause I don't think you'd last 5 seconds with me without it, you should be grateful."

"You'll pay for this I swear it!" Wargreymon then picked up Tai and flew as fast as he could to find a computer and get help from the others.

"Then again, I never did say how much time I'd give him." He said as he quickly chased them.

As Wargreymon was speeding up, he was surprised to see the attacker appear in front of him. It soon emitted a dark aura…

"TENDRILS OF DARKNESS!"

Dark energies suddenly shot out of his body well aimed at Wargreymon, who in turn tried his best to dodge it but got hit and wounded in some parts of his body. The attack was able to crack a bit of his armor as well.

"Is that the best you can do? I've seen better!"

"Don't get too boastful boy, it may cause your downfall."

After saying this, the beams of energy suddenly stopped came back to the figure and, to the surprise of Wargreymon, turned into tentacles and started whipping him with brute force. He then used his body to shield Tai. The tentacles were too powerful and at the same time too quick to avoid or defend. The figure then made all the tentacles hit Wargreymon at full force causing him to crash to the ground below seriously injured also destroying one of his dramon killers.

"It seems as though you are not as strong as they say. What a pity, I wanted a real challenge. Oh well, I might as well finish this."

The figure then charged up a HUGE ball of energy. While he was charging, the barely conscious Wargreymon was checking if Tai was ok. He also noticed the attack the figure was making. He looked at his surroundings and, by chance, found a TV set. Wargreymon then started crawling torward it and took Tai's digivice from his pocket.

"Damn, I hope this works."

Unfortunately for them, the attacker had seen what Wargreymon was trying to do.

"I won't give you time to do that! DARK DESTRUCTION!"

Wargreymon, seeing that the ball of energy coming to them, started sprinting torward the computer. The ball barely missed them and the impact sent flying a bit off the ground. While in midair, the digivice glowed and so did the TV set.

Back to Present time

"I guess the force of the attack separated us and I was the only one to come back."

"But how did you know the way to my laptop?" Izzy asked.

"I didn't. I just wanted Tai out of there so I guess I was just lucky."

"Guys we have to find Tai." Kari said "Who knows what that thing could do to

him."

"RIGHT!" Everyone shouted

Izzzy had already opened the Digi Gate and the digidestined pointed their digivices torward it and got sucked in a bright light, determined to find their missing friend.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

The Gem of Darkness

**The Gem of Darkness**

Ok! Second chapter! Hope that those who read this find it interesting. Sorry if the first chapter was too short. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: New enemies Part 1

After the digidestined arrived they instantly started searching for Tai in two different groups. The 1st group were Matt, Sora, Mimi, Cody, Joe and Yolie. The 2nd group were Davis, Tk, Kari, Izzy and Ken. Wargreymon went alone to scout ahead. The first hours of searching were fruitless that is until in the middle of searching, Kari heard something from behind the bushes. She then went to look what was there. Gatomon saw her leave the group and followed to keep her out of trouble. After passing through the thick bushes she saw a familiar person who had wild brown hair wearing a white and green polo shirt, grey pants and blue and white sneakers. The only odd thing was he had a sword behind his back.

"Tai!" Kari shouted as she ran torwards him and gave him a hug.

"Where have you been? We've were so worried about you!" Tai didn't answer.

"Tai, will you say something already?" Tai then looked at her.

"Tai?"

Meanwhile, Davis and the others with him were still searching for Tai when he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where are Kari and Gatomon?"

At that very moment they heard a scream from some part of the forest.

"That sounded like Kari!" Ken said.

"It came from that direction." Tk also said.

They all ran torwards to where the scream came from. As they got nearer they heard someone say "Hey! What are you doing? Let go of her!" then something hit a tree. By the time they got to the clear they were shocked at what they saw. Tai was standing there holding an unconscious Kari by the collar of her shirt on one hand and his drawn sword in the other. There was also something odd about him. Instead of his cheerful smile there was only a blank and emotionless stare, the color of his eyes were changed from chocolate brown to just plain white and there was a small dark red colored, tag shaped gem on his forehead with the symbol of courage on it. Gatomon was just recovering from the hit she just received.

"Tai, what the heck are you doing?!" Davis asked him angrily.

"I was just about to finish off the chosen of light but since you all are here I might as well kill your group all together."

Tai then dropped Kari and ran to Davis in a very inhuman speed. Before Davis could react, Tai was already in front of him ready to slash him with his sword. Veemon acted quickly and tried to give him a headbutt but Tai easily countered it with his sword. Davis saw an opening and punched Tai at the stomach. This made him go back a few steps. He quickly told the others what to do.

"We have to get our digimon to digivolve!"

"Are you crazy?" Izzy asked. "We can't just let our digimon attack Tai!"

"We don't have a choice." Ken calmly said "You saw what he tried to do to Davis."

Even Izzy couldn't deny that Tai tried to kill Davis. "Fine. But only until Champion level. We don't wanna hurt him that much."

"Tk after our digimon digivolve go get Kari." Davis ordered.

"OK."

They took out their digivices and pointed them at their digimon who in turn glowed into a bright light.

VEEMON DIGIVOLVES….. TO EXVEEMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVES….. TO KABUTERIMON!

PATAMON DIGIVOLVES….. TO ANGEMON!

WORMMON DIGIVOLVES….. TO STINGMON!

"Don't forget about me!" Gatomon said as she rejoined the battle.

"Tk then rushed to Kari's side, picked her up and went back to the others.

"Heh. Typical digidestined tactic. Hiding behind your digimons like the cowards you are." Tai mockingly said as he readied himself from any attack the five champions might do.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" ExVeemon angrily said as he rushed toward Tai.

"Don't be too rough on him, he still Tai after all." Davis reminded him.

"Got it Davis!"

ExVeemon tried to punch Tai but Tai just sidestepped out of the way and hit nothing but air. Tai took advantage of this and slashed his side. ExVeemon fell down to his knees as he put his hand over the wound because of the pain. Tai then punched him in the face which sent him to the ground. Angemon then flew to Tai and started attacking him with his staff. Tai had some difficulty blocking his attacks since Angemon was flying. While they were fighting Gatomon snuck behind him and at the right moment leaped to attack him. Unfortunately at the same time, Angemon had swung his staff at Tai who simply ducked out of the way, causing him to hit Gatomon. Tai quickly grabbed Angemon's leg threw him to a tree. Stingmon rushed at Tai hoping to tackle him but countered by dodging him and at the same time hitting him with bone breaking elbow to the back. Stingmon hit the ground hard. Without any warning, Kabuterimon grabbed Tai and firmly held him in his hand.

"Tai! Stop this foolishness! I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want to hurt YOU!"

To Kabuterimon's surprise, Tai easily broke free from his grip. After landing on the ground Tai's sword began to glow. Tai slashed the air and a blast of energy shot out of the sword hitting Kabuterimon squarely in the chest, throwing him off a few feet before crashing on some trees. Tai then raised his sword up in the air and started glowing again and after that was done all the digimon were reverted back to their rookie forms. Davis, Izzy, Tk, and Ken couldn't believe what just happened.

"H-he easily defeated all our digimon by himself!" Izzy said in disbelief.

"That's impossible! No human can fight a digimon!" Ken added.

Tai, at this moment, was preparing another attack. His sword started glowing once again except this time it had a red aura. He then stuck it to the ground.

"Toying you around was fun, but now its time to DIE!"

A pillar of fire appeared in front of Tai and headed towards the group. They all didn't have time to dodge it and without their digimon with them they could only watch the pillar of fire came closer and closer. When it was near enough, Tai sent wave of force to the pillar which caused it to explode. Tai smiled a bit, thinking that he had done what his master had told him. After the smoke disappeared, he was shocked to see Wargreymon holding his shield up.

"Impressive. You came just in time to keep the explosion from killing them."

Wargreymon just stared at him with angry eyes as if he was his enemy for a long time.

"What's the matter you oversized lizard? Are you just gonna stand there with those digilosers or are you gonna fight me?"

"Tai I know your still in there. Just fight whatever it is that's controlling you."

"No one's controlling me. I'm just following the orders given to me by my master."

"And this master is?"

"None of your business fool."

"Then I have no choice but to defeat you. I'm sorry."

"You're the one who's going to be sorry once I'm through with you."

Wargreymon took a quick look at the group behind him.

"Anyone of you all, mail the others now. Get your digimon as well. I'll try to hold him off for as long as I can."

Both fighters readied themselves staring at each other to see who would make the first move. After a few seconds had passed, Tai rushed at Wargreymon with his sword. He jumped to the air slashed Wargreymon. He just blocked it with his dramon killer. Wargreymon then pushed him away and quickly punched Tai. Tai blocked as well with his sword, then a blast of invisible force at Wargreymon sending him back several feet. Wargreymon didn't know where Tai got his power or strength but he knew he had to retaliate with his attacks or he's done for.

"GREAT TORNADO!"

Wargreymon flew to the air and atarted spinning into an orange tornado going straight at Tai. Tai calmly ran and let it chase him. As Wargreymon came closer and closer, Tai suddenly ducked out of the way and summoned another pillar of fire directly under Wargreymon sending him a few feet back and hitting the ground hard. During the fight Davis, Tk, and Ken went to get their digimon while Izzy watched over Kari. After they got all of them they went back to Izzy. They then put them down near some trees.

"Are you guys ok?" Ken asked.

"Ow, I didn't know Tai was that strong." Wormmon said.

"Neither did I and I've known him longer than you guys." Tentomon also said.

"Hello?! Guy bleeding to death here! I could use some HELP!" Veemon said annoyed.

"Sorry buddy." Davis said rushing to him.

"Patamon, are you OK?" Tk asked him worrying.

"Don't worry Tk I'm fine." Patamon answered.

"Yeah, except I'm not after you hit me with your staff." Salamon said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Oh right. Sorry about that."

(Now let's go back to Tai and Wargreymon's battle)

Tai and Wargreymon were locked in vicious combat. There seemed to be no winner. Tai just kept attacking with his sword and Wargreymon with his dramon killer and punches. Whenever they would attack they would either block or counter each other. They soon stop momentarily to catch their breath. A lot of sweat dropped down Tai's face while he was gasping for breath. Wargreymon could feel the straining of his muscles.

"So tell me, how did you know where they were?"

"While I was flying around looking for you I saw a flash of light. I quickly went there because I felt something was wrong. Look like I was right."

"Yes it was good that you came here. You're more of a challenge than those digidestined."

"How could you say that? They're your friends! What about Kari? She's your sister! How could you just hurt her and not care?!"

"Because I can! And make sure you get this through that thick head of yours, I HAVE NO FRIENDS!"

Tai suddenly rushed at Wargreymon and quickly slashed him. He was taken completely by surprise and was cut at the chest. He fell to the ground because of the pain. He tried to get up but was stopped when he saw Tai pointing his sword at him.

"End of the line Wargreymon. I WIN."

Tai was just about to stab Wargreymon when suddenly shouted "Tai stop that right now!" Tai looked for the one who said that and saw Matt's group with their digimon in Mega, Ultimate, and Champion forms, heading his direction. They didn't know whether to be angry or shocked of what Tai was doing. Tai just looked at them like he didn't care. He calmly got off Wargreymon and went to where Matt and his group were. He made an orb of light appear and it transformed into a gun (The gun will be the Cyclone gunner from Beet the vandal buster). He then, for a moment, looked at Wargreymon.

"I forgot to tell you, I can summon weapons."

He suddenly started shooting at Garudamon. Since she was big, Garudamon was an easy target for Tai. All his shots where a direct hit and forced Garudamon back a few steps. He then rushed to the others with his sword. Metalgarurumon noticed this and prepared himself. Matt gave Metalgarurumon some instructions.

"Metalgarurumon, No matter what he's done, he's still Tai so don't be too hard on him."

"I understand Matt. I'll try."

"Garudamon!" Sora shouted out worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Garudamon answered. "But that attack did hurt me a bit."

"That's good. Listen Matt and Metalgarurumon are going to fight Tai and it looks like we have to help as well."

"Ok I'll try not to hurt him that much."

Joe, Mimi, Cody, and Yolie just stood there shocked of what Matt and Sora were planning.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to fight him." Joe said.

"We don't have a choice. If we don't do anything we're screwed." Matt said.

"But he's our friend!" Mimi argued. "We can't just send our digimon at him!"

"Look I don't like this as much as you do but he's not himself right now!" Sora replied.

"I have to agree with Joe and Mimi." Yolie said. "If Tai got seriously hurt we would be responsible."

"And even though Tk's message said he defeated all five of their digimon in Champion level, what makes you think he can defeat three Ultimates and a Mega? I'm still having a hard time believing it!"

"We already know that!" Sora said angrily. "But like Matt said, there's no other choice!"

While they were talking, a explosion was heard. Metalgarurumon just dodged Tai's shot who had already started their fight. Tai then turned his sword into a battle ax and started swinging and slashing at him. Metalgarurumon just kept dodging looking for an opening. It was when Tai swung the ax downward at him that he found the chance. Metalgarurumon jumped back to dodge and when the ax hit the ground he pounced Tai which caused him to lose his weapons. Tai was now pinned to the ground.

"Give it up Tai, you may have defeated the other but I might be more difficult."

"That's what you think you stupid bucket of bolts."

Tai then kicked Metalgarurumon to get him off. Metalgarurumon landed on all fours. Tai quickly got up and held out both hands. His weapons suddenly flew back to his hands and transformed the ax into another gun. Without warning he started shooting at Metalgarurumon who failed to react in time. Tai continuously shot him to the point that Metalgarurumon collapsed and dedigivolved because of so many hits but still Tai didn't stop shooting.

"No! Tai stop it!" Garudamon shouted as she trapped Tai between her hands. Tai didn't seem to be affected at all.

"You know, Kabuterimon did the very exact thing you're doing right now. It DIDN'T work."

Tai calmly said as he broke free from her grip as easily as he did with Kabuterimon. He then jumped from her arm to her back, slides down her back, and at the right moment, using both guns, shot the back of her left knee. Garudamon screamed in pain as she was forced to kneel a bit. Tai continued the assault by shooting at her right knee. Garudamon screamed again and was now kneeling in pain. When Tai landed on the ground he, once again pointed both guns at Garudamon except this time he charged his shots and it was fully charged he pull the trigger and let out two powerful blasts that combined into one big blast and hit Garudamon at the back of her head. Sora watched horrified as Garudamon came falling down on top of Davis' group. Luckily she dedigivolved into Biyomon before she landed on them. Sora rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Sora, I'm sorry. He was too powerful for me to handle."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe."

Tai just looked at his so called opponents. He defeated the first group easily even when Wargreymon came to help. The second group was no different. He just defeated an Ultimate and another Mega while the rest refused to fight. There was only one thing to do.

"Well since you've all proven yourselves to be nothing but weaklings and cowards, I might as well finish you all off."

"NO!" Wargreymon shouted as he finally got up. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!!"

He charged Tai at full speed and started punching, kicking, and slashing with at full force but Tai just kept dodging without any problem. Then, when he tried to hit Tai with is punch, Tai ducked out of the way, got close enough, and pointed one gun directly at Wargreymon's heart while the other was pointed below his chin.

"Persistent aren't you? Well I'll just give you the honor to die first." Tai said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"ENOUGH!" a voice suddenly shouted. Tai seemed unaffected then he lowered his guns and backed away from Wargreymon. Something then started forming from behind Tai.

"You." Wargreymon said angrily while pointing at the thing.

"Nice that you remember me Wargreymon. But I seem to remember that I never told you my name. It's Shadow and I am Tai's master."

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
